Drop The World
by sexyinnocents
Summary: Its a break up song fic between Kagome & Inuyasha I think I did good but reviews are always fun just let me know what you think.  Rated T for LANGUAGE


I don't own the Song Drop the World & I don't own Inuyasha….

Drop the world from Kagome's P.O.V. A cheaters song fic one-shot enjoy

Please Review!

While pretending to sleep one night I heard the leaves rustle in the tree above me & knew he had left me once again to see her, how I hated that he would run off it. It's ok though I'll tell him tomorrow!

"Inuyasha I have something to tell you!" I called out to him as we got ready to break camp the next day I wanted him to know just how I felt so I figured I'd use the lyrics of my recent favorite song to make him see what he was doing to me

"_I got ice in my veins, blood in my eyes_  
><em>Hate in my heart, love in my mind<br>I seen nights full of pain, days of the same_"

"Kagome you can't be serious you know I love only you" he cried as I told him the way I finally felt, as I told him I knew that he left at night how it killed my love for him. I started to cry but knew that I had to keep going with this or I would fall right back for him I couldn't keep doing this!  
>"<em>You keep the sunshine, save me the rain<br>I search but never find, hurt but never cry  
>I work and forever try, but I'm cursed so never mind<br>And it's worse but better times seem further and beyond_"

"Kagome think about what you're saying, are you saying that after 4 years worth of trying this relationship between us means nothing? Yes I went to see Kikyo last night but it's not like anything happened between us! I love you please believe me when I say all I want is you in my life not her!" Tears were now openly streaming down his face as he looked at me crying & knowing it for once wasn't making a difference..._  
><em>"_The top gets higher, the more that I climb  
>The spot gets smaller and I get bigger<br>Tryna get into where I fit in, no room for a nigga  
>But soon for a nigga it be on mother fucker<br>Cause all this bullshit, it made me strong mother fucker_"

As Inuyasha finally shut up & just sat down & cried I waited for the chorus of the song to come on. The song was perfect to describe us.

"_So I pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your fuckin' head, yeahh!  
>Bitch, I'm a pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your fuckin' head<br>And I could die now rebirth mother fucker  
>Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth<br>Mother fucker I'm gone  
>Mother fucker I'm gone"<br>_

"Inuyasha you wanted me gone remember that as you continue to hear me out" I yelled at him. "You told me 'Your just a shard detector' 'You'll never be as good as Kikyo' I'm not as good as Kikyo I'm better, why cause I'm alive she's dead she's gone she's in the past Inuyasha if your heart can't move on then mine will I've always loved first from afar knowing I could never have you up until recently when we got very personal, & now to finish this out so you know exactly what I'm talking about!" I finished with a quite whisper the secret at the end would be the most fun to tell him…

"_Uhhhh!  
>I know what they don't wanna tell you<br>Just hope you're heaven sent, and you're hell proof  
>I walk up in the world and cut the lights off<br>And confidence is the stain they can't wipe off_"

"Kagome" he breathed my name quietly, "why can't you love me anymore you did for four years I only made one mistake recently!" _  
><em>"_Uhhh, my word is my pride  
>But wisdom is bleak and that's a word from the wise<br>Serve to survive, murdered and bribed  
>And when it got too heavy I put my burdens aside"<em> 

"This Inuyasha is why I can't be your lover or your friend anymore this is all I want to do to you anymore…" I stated in a matter of fact voice

_So I could pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your fuckin' head, ha ha yeahh!  
>Bitch, I'm a pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your fuckin' head<br>And I could die now rebirth mother fucker  
>Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth<br>Mother fucker I'm gone  
>Mother fucker I'm gone<br>I'm gone  
><em>

"Kagome I love you don't do this I know I'm not a great person but isn't love enough?"  
><em>It hurts but I never show, this pain you'll never know<br>If only you could see just how lonely and how cold  
>And frostbit I've become, my backs against the wall<br>When push come to shove I just stand up and scream 'Fuck them all'_

"Kagome stop please just stop singing like this stop listening to this song, listen to me!" Inuyasha was now screaming at me I just closed my eyes & continued_  
>Man it feels like these walls are closin' in<br>This roof is cavin' in, but it's time to raise it then  
>Your days are numbered like pages<em>

"Kagome your really scaring me please calm down & think rational!" He begged he was such a sorry creature how could have I ever fallen for him_  
>And my book of rhymes got them crookin' boy<br>This crooked mind of mine got them all shook  
>And scared to look in my eyes<br>I stole that fuckin' clock, I took the time  
>And I came up from behind and pretty much snuck up<br>And butt fucked this game up_

"Ka…Go…Me please"_  
>Better be careful when you bring my name up<br>Fuck this fame, that ain't what I came to claim  
>But the game ain't gonna be the same on the day that I leave it<br>But I swear one way or another I'm a make these fuckin' haters believe it  
>I swear to God, won't spare the rod<em>

"Please just think about this don't break my heart I'm sorry I broke yours I really am but you're the only person I trust the only one I love I might cheat sometimes but its not cause I don't love you its cause I'm scared of everything I'm feel baby please, please don't hurt me or you or us this way…" he whispered as he sank down his back against a tree, crying like the baby he was instead of kissing me like the man he should be_  
>I'm a man of my word, so your fuckin' heads better nod<br>Or I'm a fuck around in this bitch and roast everybody  
>Sleep on me that pillow is where your head'll lie<br>Permanently bitch, it's beddy bye_

"Good bye Inuyasha" I quickly stated before continuing with the song._  
>This world is my Easter egg, yeah prepare to die<br>My head is swole, my confidence is up  
>This stage is my pedestal, I'm unstoppable<br>Incredible hulk you're trapped in my medicine ball  
>I could run circles around you so fast your fuckin head'll spin, dawg<br>I split your cabbage and your lettuce and olives  
>I'll fuckin'<br>_

By the way Inuyasha when I leave today I'm taking Sango, Miroku, Shippo Kirara, & our unborn pup since I'm not mated to you not good enough for you, you don't need us now SIT BOY!" I finished out the song & walked away with my group following & Inuyasha's eyes following me.

_Pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your fuckin' head, yeahh!  
>Bitch, I'm a pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your fuckin' head<br>And I could die now rebirth mother fucker  
>Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth<br>Mother fucker I'm gone  
>Mother fucker I'm gone<br>I'm gone_

"Just to kick a dog when he's down as others would put it were going to stay with Sesshomaru for a while & I'll ask him to help raise this pup it has no need of you in its life this ought to teach you not to cheat for months on end not to lie & sneak around with someone who's dead, did you really think I hadn't figured it out when we had sex but I didn't get a mate mark like I'm supposed to? Inuyasha enjoy your mate your woman your love for the past 54 years Kikyo now we all know the truth come on out Kikyo I know your hiding in the woods too! Look at it this way _baby_ ha at leased she won't get old & die she's already dead just keep feeding her souls & you won't even have to hunt for her!" I said laughing as we walked away towards the Western Palace!


End file.
